


Tears of Sorrow, Tears of Joy

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [66]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Dimension-Hopping Rose, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Weekly drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: The tears Rose Tyler sheds from Bad Wolf Bay and beyond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For @timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt "tears."

Sorrow

As the Doctor faded into thin air, Rose clutched her mother like a drowning woman clutches a life preserver, wondering if one could cry out every single tear she had left in her.

As one dimension hop after another failed, Rose sadly learned she had many tears left to shed.

*******  
Joy

As the Doctor collapsed against her in what was now their bed, Rose suddenly burst into tears.

He looked concerned and confused, hoping that she didn't regret their lovemaking.

She shook her head, cupping his cheek tenderly. “No...m’fine, love. It's just….forever can start now, can't it?”


End file.
